pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY021: Een Pokévideo voor de Toekomst!
(Engels: A Pokévision of Things to Come!) is de 21ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 21ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot In een Pokémon Center bekijken Ash en zijn vrienden de PokéVision top 10, wanneer Serena deze filmpjes heeft gezien besluit ze om zelf ook een video voor PokéVision te maken. Van een man in het Pokémon Center krijgen ze een camera waarmee ze de video kunnen opnemen. Maar tijdens de opnames gaan er verschillende dingen verkeerd. Zal Serena een mooi filmpje in elkaar kunnen knutselen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Fennekin is boos op Pikachu omdat hij een bak met poedersuiker op haar hoofd liet vallen.In een Pokémon Center bekijken Ash en zijn vrienden de top 10 meest bekeken PokéVision videos, een promotie filmpje van een Pokémon en zijn/haar Trainer. De nummer één video is gemaakt door een meisje genaamd Aria, Aria is samen met haar Fennekin immens populair en staat daarom ook heel vaak op nummer één in de PokéVision Top 10. Daarna vertelt Clemont dat je in het Pokémon Center de apparatuur kan lenen die je nodig hebt om een video te maken. Wanneer Serena dit hoort besluit ze om haar eigen PokéVision video te maken. Terwijl Serena en Bonnie niet kunnen wachten totdat ze een video haan maken, vertelt Ash dat hij gaat trainen voor zijn Gym gevecht met Grant. De rest besluit daarop dat ze dan maar zonder Ash een PokéVision video gaan maken. Daarna lenen Clemont, Serena en Bonnie de film apparatuur van het Pokémon Center, de man die hen de apparatuur geeft vertelt dat ze in het Pokémon Center het filmpje voor hen gaan bewerken, zodat ze dat zelf niet hoeven te doen. De groep leent ook nog wat kostuums en daarna beginnen ze met filmen. Bonnie begint gelijk met het filmen van Clemont's PokéVision video. In deze video zullen naast Clemont ook Chespin en Bunnelby te zien zijn. Clemont voelt zich niet zo comfortabel voor de camera, daarom besluiten ze om Bonnie de voice-over te laten doen. Wanneer Serena haar filmpje wil gaan opnemen, pakt Clemont één van zijn uitvindingen. Het is een wandelende Camera met statief robot. Maar wanneer ze beginnen met de opname verliest Clemont de controle over de robot, waardoor de robot achter Serena en Fennekin aanrent. Ondertussen op een heuvel is Ash druk bezig met zijn training. Wanneer hij ziet dat Serena achterna wordt gezeten door Clemont's robot, laat hij Pikachu Electro Ball gebruiken op de machine, maar hij raakt per ongeluk ook Serena en Fennekin. Fennekin is heel boos op Ash en Pikachu en gebruikt daarom haar Ember op Ash. Daarna doet Serena haar Fennekin cosplay kostuum aan, Clemont en Bonnie vinden dat het er heel mooi uitziet terwijl Ash gewoon dom voor zich uit aan het staren is. Daarna haalt de groep Ash over om toch te helpen bij de opname van Serena's PokéVision video. Daarna filmen ze een scene waarin Serena samen met Fennekin aan bakken is, tijdens deze scene moet Pikachu de poedersuiker brengen, maar wanneer hij dit doet struikelt hij, waardoor Fennekin helemaal onder de poedersuiker komt te zitten. Fennekin werd heel boos op Pikachu en gebruikte haar Ember op hem, maar Pikachu ontweek waardoor de aanval Ash raakte. Wanneer ze de laatste scene aan het opnemen zijn, ziet Team Rocket de groep staan en bedenken ze een plan om Pikachu te stelen. thumb|250px|Serena is trots op Fennekin omdat ze flamethrower heeft geleerd.Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden in het Pokémon Center terugkomen blijkt iemand de montagetafel kapot gemaakt te hebben. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden het Pokémon Center uitlopen, staat er ineens een bewerkstudio voor het Pokémon Center. De groep besluit om hun filmpjes door deze groep producenten te laten bewerken, maar de producenten willen dat ze de filmpjes opnieuw opnemen en nemen daarom Pikachu, Dedenne en Fennekin mee. De groep voelt zich ongemakkelijk omdat de producenten hun Pokémon hebben meegenomen en besluiten daarom om de producenten te volgen. De producenten blijken Team Rocket te zijn en ze vluchten met hun luchtballon voor Ash en zijn vrienden. Ash haalt daarna Fletchling uit zijn Pokébal om de luchtballon van Team Rocket te achtervolgen. Dedenne, Pikachu en Fennekin worden door Team Rocket in een grot in een glazen kooi opgesloten. Terwijl Team Rocket hun vangst aan het vieren is, stelt Jessie voor om een filmpje te maken. Tijdens het filmen wordt Team Rocket gezien door Fletchling. Ondertussen weten Dedenne, Pikachu en Fennekin het glas van de glazen kooi te breken. Om te ontsnappen moeten de Pokémon door een modderplas heen rennen, alleen Fennekin durft dit niet. Dan komt de groep aan bij de modderplas. Serena ziet dat haar Fennekin niet door de modderplas durft te rennen en besluit om zelf door de modderplas te rennen en haar Fennekin te redden. Wanneer James ziet dat Serena Fennekin wil redden laat hij zijn Inkay Psybeam op Serena gebruikten. Hierdoor valt Serena in de modder, Fennekin wil Serena helpen maar is uiteindelijk tocht te bang om vies te worden. Daarn staat Serena weer op om haar Fennekin te redden. Daarna laat Jessie Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball gebruiken op Serena, Ash wil Serena beschermen en laat Pikachu daarom Thunderbolt gebruiken. Doordat de twee aanvallen tegen elkaar aan knallen ontstaat er een explosie waardoor Serena weer in de modder ligt. Wanneer Fennekin haar trainer voor de tweede keer in de modder ziet liggen, besluit ze om Serena te redden. Daarna gebruikt Inkay Psybeam op Pikachu, maar Pikachu gebruikt zijn Electro Ball als tegenaanval. Daarna gebruikt Pumpkaboo Frustration op Fennekin, maar Fennekin leert Flamethrower en raakt Pumpkaboo met deze aanval. Daarna gebruikt Pikachu Thunderbolt en schiet Team Rocket er weer vandoor. Later in het Pokémon Center kijkt de groep naar de gemonteerde versie van Serena's PokéVision video. Nadat het filmpje was afgelopen vroeg Serena aan Ash wat hij van het filmpje vond, Ash vond het een heel leuk filmpje en dat vonden Clemont en Bonnie ook. Bonnie's video waarin ze een meisje zoekt voor Clemont is zelfs gemonteerd een ramp. Maar aan het einde van de dag is de band tussen Serena en Fennekin een stuk sterker geworden. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden zijn op weg naar Cyllage City en in een Pokémon Center gearriveerd. Ash ontdekt daar de wereld van Pokévideo, een programma met promo video’s die Trainers hebben gemaakt om met hun Pokémon te pronken. Ze uploaden hun video’s naar een online site en dan kunnen bezoekers op hun lievelingsvideo stemmen, waarna de video’s in de top tien worden vertoond. Serena besluit dat ze met Fennekin een video voor Pokévideo wil maken en Bonnie wil er eentje met Dedenne maken. Maar omdat Dedenne niet haar Pokémon is, besluit ze een video met Clemont te maken, met de bedoeling om een vrouw voor hem te vinden. Dit vindt hij natuurlijk helemaal niet leuk en Clemont staat met zijn mond vol tanden voor de camera, dus besluit Bonnie om zijn teksten voor te dragen, terwijl Clemont ze playbackt. Het loopt helemaal uit de hand als Clemont met een nieuwe uitvinding, een geavanceerde videorobot, aan komt. Serena en Fennekin zitten onder het roet als het apparaat uitelkaar knalt! Gelukkig is in het Pokémon Center de mogelijkheid om je video te laten monteren en een uitgebreide garderobe afdeling. Ash heeft het plan om te gaan trainen voor zijn aankomend Gym Gevecht met Grant, maar besluit toch mee te helpen aan de video’s. Op hetzelfde moment slaat Team Rocket onze helden gade en heeft Meowth een plan om hun Pokémon te stelen. De Pokévideo Rocketeers bieden aan om de productie van de video’s van onze helden te doen, want de montagetafel van het Pokémon Center is opeens op mysterieuze wijze kapot gegaan. En natuurlijk is Jessie in haar element als actrice! Maar nadat ze Pikachu, Dedenne en Fennekin hebben gestolen, wil Jessie nog meer video’s maken en negeert ze het voorgenomen plan van Team Rocket. Als snel zijn onze helden ze op het spoor, en nadat Pikachu en Dedenne zijn ontsnapt, weigert Fennekin een poel over te steken, omdat hij bang is om vies te worden. Serena besluit hem te helpen, waardoor de band tussen haar een Fennekin alleen maar sterker wordt! Alle Pokémon zijn weer terug bij onze helden en Team Rocket schiet er weer eens vandoor. Eindelijk is het tijd om de afgewerkte Pokévideo’s te bekijken en Serena en Fennekin zijn super schattig. Maar Bonnie’s Pokévideo van Clemont is niet helemaal geworden wat het had moeten zijn. En Bonnie beëindigd de chaotische video met de woorden, “Dit is typisch mijn grote broer!” Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Aria Pokémon *Aria's Fennekin Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Pichu *De Engels titel verwijst naar een science fiction boek, The Shape of Things to Come,van H. G. Wells *Meowth is verkleed als Steven Spielberg, in de Dub is zijn schuilnaam ook "Spiel-Meowth". *De nep filmpjes van Team Rocket verwijzen naar een aantal films uit de echte wereld zoals: James Bond, Kaiju, en Aliens. *Deze aflevering bevat een parodie op het MGM logo, met Meowth in plaats van een leeuw. *In deze aflevering komen we er achter dat Serena's Fennekin een vrouwtje is. *In één van de filmpjes gebruikt een bergbeklimmer zijn Onix als schuilplaats voor de storm, dit kan verwijzen naar de aflevering: Verdwaald in de Sneeuw! *De aflevering bevat flashbacks van Serena en Fennekin uit de afleveringen: **Een vriendschap met knetterende konen!, Serena ontmoet Fennekin en Fennekin beschermt Serena van Vespiquen door haar Ember aanval. **Een stormachtig gym gevecht in Santalune!, Serena en Fennekin in het Pokémon Center. **Furfrou in het pokemon kapsalon!, Serena knuffelt Fennekin nadat Team Rocket verslagen is. *Deze aflevering werd op dezelfde dag uitgezonden in het Verenigd Koninkrijk en de Verenigde Staten, maar door het tijdsverschil werd deze aflevering in de VK eerder uitgezonden. Fouten *In één van de scenes ontbreken de tanden van Pumpkaboo. *In één van de scenes aan het einde van de afleveringen ontbreken de lijnen bij Clemont's neus. Galerij XY021-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Aria en haar Fennekin XY021.png|Aria en Fennekin de beste Video op PokéVision Aria in haar PokéVision XY021.png|Aria in haar PokéVision Serena Fennekin Een Pokévideo voor de toekomst!.png|Serena en Fennekin tijdens één van de scenes van hun Pokévision Fennekin met Serena nadat ze allebei door de modder zijn gerend XY021.png|Serena en Fennekin nadat ze allebei door de modder hebben gerend. Pokévisions Serena's Pokévision Clemont's Pokévision Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)